I'm With You
by Brat2700
Summary: A brathan story- takes place after the party in episode 7 of season 1. Nathan finds Brooke crashing on his living room floor. So far friendship but will become romance if I do another chapter


_**This is a BN story that takes place after the party in season 1 episode 7. I always thought brathan would have been AMAZING but its unfortunately too late in the game now, and I love naley so whatevs. At least we have fanfics right? Aha! =) .**_

**I'm With You**

Nathan Scott closed the door after his last guest left. He was so glad that this night was over- it had been extremely chaotic. His (sort of ex-) girlfriend had kissed his half-brother and the girl who tutored him, a girl he cared very much about, had left _very_ angry at him. He blamed one person for the night going so wrong- Brooke Davis.

He was furious with Brooke although he really shouldn't have expected different- where there's an open bar and a guy Brooke likes, there's trouble. Nathan had never quite known Brooke or been close to her, though he had a long-term on and off relationship with her best friend Peyton Sawyer. All he knew was that she liked her alcohol, good times and she seemed to be the opposite of "difficult", if you catch my drift.

Nathan walked into his living room to turn off the television that had been left on. As he passed the couch, he saw a girl asleep (or so it seemed) on the floor.

"_Brooke."_ Nathan thought. He thought she had left after screwing everything up. It wasn't like her parents ever showed up so he couldn't tell by seeing if they were there.

"Brooke? Get up." Nathan said, nudging the brunette gently. "Brooke…Brooke!"

She was definitely conscious but just too deep into her sleep. Nathan went to the closet outside the kitchen and grabbed a spare blanket and pillow for her. He laid it on top of her, spreading it out to cover her up as her tiny red dress seemed like wasn't exactly meant to do that.

Nathan sat down with his back resting against the couch, legs out enough to touch the wooden table that the television lay on. He watched the girl that he was so angry at sleep. As he watched, he realized that for some reason he wasn't as mad at her anymore. He stroked her cheek with his fingertips, feeling her soft porcelain skin. He may not have known much about her, but it was hard to miss that she was absolutely beautiful. What guy wouldn't want her? "_It's too bad she lets them __**all**__ have her."_ thought Nathan, grinning a bit.

Nathan remembered the night a few months ago, a little like this one, when he and Brooke had hooked up. Brooke had obviously forgot about it and dismissed it the very next day but he hadn't- he even had it on tape to watch it over and over (not that he did).

Nathan's thoughts were interrupted by his father, "Nathan did you turn the alarm on?" he asked this every night before they went to bed, with good reason too considering how much certain people disliked Dan Scott.

"Yeah Dad, it's on!" Nathan shouted so that his dad could hear him upstairs.

"Alright, go to bed now! Its 1 in the morning, you do have to practice tomorrow, didn't you hear what Whitey said?" Dan shouted back.

"I'm coming dad, just a minute!" Nathan yelled, slightly annoyed. He heard his father shut his door and knew he wouldn't check up on him anytime soon.

Brooke tossed and turned over to the other side and Nathan realized maybe he shouldn't have shouted that loudly close to her. He quickly got up and sat on the couch uneasily, flipping on the television to a rerun of a game. Brooke opened her eyes and looked around very puzzled before seeing Nathan.

"Nate? What's going on?" she asked, still very out of it.

"You passed out here, I couldn't wake you and it's late so I figured you could just crash here tonight. You can right, your parents won't be pissed or anything?" the boy asked.

Brooke smirked and still half-asleep muttered, "My parents? Yeah uh I can stay here. Thanks, Nate!"

"For what?" Nathan asked, not thinking he had done any big favor.

"For taking care of me I guess…" Brooke whispered.

"Yeah it's no big deal," Nathan said, keeping his eyes glued to the TV screen.

"Oh no."

"What?" asked Nathan.

"I didn't do anything stupid tonight, did I?" the girl asked, pouting.

Nathan turned his attention to her and couldn't help but laugh at how unaware she was. "Not so much stupid as deceptive and bitchy," he answered.

"Well that's just perfect!" Brooke squirmed, slapping herself on the forehead. "Was Lucas around to witness all that?"

"Yeah. He was one of your victims actually." Nathan said, laughing again.

Brooke silently screamed into her pillow. "So not funny!" she said, slapping Nathan on the knee.

"No, no it's not actually. It cost me my girlfriend and my tutor too, Brooke." Nathan replied.

"Your tutor?" Brooke said, raising an eyebrow and grinning, "You either _desperately_ need help or you and little miss tutor girl have a bit of an 'unprofessional' relationship!"

"No it's not like that. Well I desperately need help yeah but we also became pretty good friends, you know? She gets me." Nathan told the girl.

"Well whets there to get?" Brooke said, not realizing she had just insulted Nathan a bit.

"There's a lot to get...whats there to get about you?" he asked.

"Why don't you tell me what you think you know about me and I'll tell you if you got it or not." Brooke said, smiling her dimpled smile.

Nathan remembered what he had thought about Brooke earlier on that night. Was that really all he knew about her or was that just the anger? He sat silent for a moment, not knowing what to say. He couldn't just tell her "_You like sex, partying, booze and more sex! Oh and you're hot"_ It's not like he was any different. Although he wasn't usually too considerate of other people's feelings but something about Brooke made him not want to hurt hers.

"Let me guess," the brunette said, still "Crazy, shameless, whore?"

Nathan laughed, "Brooke, if you're a crazy shameless whore, doesn't that make me one too?"

"Exactly my slutty friend. Well looks like there's more to get about both of us then." Brooke said, winking.

Brooke turned around and closed her eyes, going back to sleep.

"Hey Brooke?" Nathan called.

"Yeah?"

"We don't really know each other that well do we?"

"We know each other since the 6th grade Nate."

"No, I mean we never really _talked_ until today."

"Well guess we need to change that now don't we?"

Nathan laughed and said, "Yeah, we really should! Sleep on the couch."

"Kay!" said the girl, getting up slowly and on to the couch.

Nathan sat at her feet, watching her fall asleep until he fell asleep beside her himself.


End file.
